Sam Carter Alternate Realities
by Sara Loui
Summary: Various DrabblesVignettes of Alternate Samantha Carters. The Possibilites are endless. R&R please
1. Teacher

_DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Summary - Various drabbles/vignettes of Alternate Sam Carters. The possibilities are endless.**

**Sam Carter - Alternate Realities**

_Universe 389-452_

Sam Carter sighed in relief as the door closed on the last of the students and she was left in relative peace and quiet save for the hustle and bustle going on outside in the corridors. It had been one of those days where things hadn't gone right. Twice the fire alarm had gone off, to the joy of the pranksters who had a passion for pushing buttons. Interruptions had been the quote of the day, the Principal had been making spot visits to classes, and the students of her last class had been uncooperative throughout.

Sam leaned back in her chair and took a moment to relax and think about her plans for the weekend. She'd stay at work for another hour or two and finish off grading papers and sorting out the class schedule for the following Monday. Drive by the supermarket and pick up a few items, head home, pick up her overnight bag, ready and waiting in the hall and head for the family cabin for the weekend.

Smiling in agreement to her thoughts, she sat up, picked up a pile of papers from the side of her desk, and armed with a pen she set to work grading the latest answers of a science paper she'd just set her 10th graders.


	2. Prisoner

_Universe 420-723_

Sam paused a moment as she watched the car pull into the driveway and park. With a nervous breath she continued scrubbing at the kitchen bench she was cleaning, as she watched him climb out from his car, open the back door and take out his briefcase. She finished wiping the bench, and placed the cloth to one side before tending to the food cooking on the stove.

He followed his usual routine, opened the front door, stepped through, closed it behind him, placed his briefcase down, removed his jacket and hung it neatly on the hook by the door, picked up his brief case, went into his study. Meanwhile Sam dished out food onto the two waiting plates, placed them on the table already set, and poured out a red wine to accompany the meal. Exiting his study, he entered the dining room, and she waited for the small smile to alight his lips. When it did, she felt a small twinge of nervousness lift as he approached the table.

He placed a hand at her waist, dropped a light kiss on her temple and sat down at his usual seat head of the table. Sam sat at his left side, placing a napkin on her lap as he did his own.

"Looks delicious Sam," said Jonas

Sam gave a small smile and waited for him to start eating before she started her own.

"How was work today?" asked Sam quietly as she picked at her food

"Hectic as always" replied Jonas, pausing throughout his meal for a moment to drink a sip of wine and run a hand over his chin "And it isn't over yet. I've got some associates coming over tonight to discuss some final details on a closure which is going through"

"Tonight?" said Sam

"Yes tonight" said Jonas resuming his eating

"It's just..." started Sam nervously "I was going...Janet and I, we had plans"

"Then I suggest you arrange your plans for another night" replied her husband, pausing once more for another sip of wine "Perhaps one we've both agreed upon. I don't remember us discussing your going out with Janet this evening anyway"

The meal continued on in silence, Sam pondering on thoughts of having to call Janet Frasier yet again and cancel plans. When both had finished Jonas stood and headed back for his study as Sam cleared the dishes and started loading the dishwasher.

"Our company will be here at seven. I suggest you get this pace tidied up, and pretty yourself up too, I don't want my associates to think I'm married to some lazy stay at home slob of a wife who cares neither for herself nor the home" said Jonas over his shoulder before closing the study door.

Sam paused in her work for a moment, leaned on the bench and closed her eyes, swallowing the lump building up at the back of her throat. She mentally kicked herself, knowing she shouldn't have mentioned the plans with Janet. Why couldn't she have stayed quiet, it would save her a few bruises she would gain for herself by this time tomorrow.


	3. Mother

_Universe 213-980_

"Mo-om" the voice drawled out the name before a silent pause

Sam grinned and shook her head, before opening the bedroom door as she got dressed

"Yes dear?" she called back in reply

"I can't find my baseball cap, have ya seen it"

"You left it in on the back porch hon"

"Oh yeah right" came back the rushed reply, trailing off

Sam closed the bedroom door once more and smiled at her reflection as she sat back down at her dressing table, before picking up the blusher brush.

"Mo-om" came another muffled yell through the door. About to stand, Sam paused as she heard footsteps bounding up the stairs and her door flew open to reveal her daughter standing half dressed, tousled hair lying about her shoulders.

"What is it Catherine?" she asked as her seven year old approached.

"Will you braid my hair?" asked her daughter, as she leaned on the dresser and picked at the clutter lying a top.

"Course I will, just let me get finished myself" replied Sam, planting a kiss on the blonde head beside her.

"Can I have some make-up on?" asked Catherine settling on the seat next to her mother.

"Yeah, you need something to make you look normal" said a voice from the doorway

"Mo-om" whined Catherine, throwing her brother a disgusted face

"That's enough Jon," said Sam, brushing the blusher brush over her cheeks, before dropping a few short taps on her daughters upturned face

"I was only joking," said the boy, walking in and dropping himself onto the bed

"Did you find your hat?" asked Sam

"Yup" said Jon, holding up an arm with the prized possession in hand

Sam smiled at her ten-year-olds reflection in the mirror as he placed it on his head, before swiping her daughter's eyes with an eye brush.

"Well now, I think that's us nearly ready kiddo" smiled Sam as she looked down at her daughter "Turn around I'll braid you hair. Jon, did you wash your hands"

"Yup"

"And your face"

"Yeah"

"Brush your teeth"

"Yeah mom, I did all that," said Jon exasperated

Sam finished pulling her daughter hair in a braid trailing down her back and fastened it neatly at the bottom.

"Mom, can I have a ribbon in my hair?" asked Catherine

"Sure, but you'll have to go find it, I think it's in the top drawer of your dresser. And get your shoes. Jon go and help your sister"

"Aw mom do I have to"

"Yes you do," said Sam standing "I'll be ready in a moment and then we can get going"

"Fine" sighed Jon standing and following his sister to her room

Within minutes Sam was dressed and pulling on a shoe as she looked through her jewellery case for her earrings.

"Mom, we going yet" said Jon from the doorway

"Mom, can I wear some jewellery" said Catherine from beside him

"We're going now Jon, and Catherine, where's your locket?"

Catherine gave a look of deep thought before spinning around and rushing towards her bedroom once more. Sam found her favoured earrings to compliment the outfit and was fitting them in place when her daughter re-appeared, locket in hand.

"I found it," she said with a smile

Sam smiled and took the necklace from her, before fastening it in place about Catherine's neck.

"There, I think we may now be ready. Let me have a look at you two"

The two children stood side by side as their mothers looked fondly down at them.

"Well I doubt your father will recognise you" smiled Sam

"He will so, cos I'm wearing my locket and Jon's wearing his lucky hat. And he said you're the most beautiful person he's ever known and I don't think he could forget the most beautiful person he's ever known could he"

"Well no I guess not" smiled Sam at her daughters thinking, "Shall we depart my dears. We don't want to keep people waiting do we"


	4. Wife

Universe 128-907 

It was a perfect setting, on a perfect day, and she wasn't allowing any thoughts, feelings or apprehensions to get in the way. Her mind had mused over people she had wanted with her today, but she didn't allow the thoughts to get her down, she merely remembered the years gone by when they had been present.

There was a twinge of sadness when she looked at herself in the mirror, just about ready as Cassandra helped fix a thin silver chain about her neck. For a moment she wanted her mother and father today, but she comforted herself with a thought that they would be present in spirit. As Mark knocked on the door and asked if they were ready, she turned and gave Cassie a swift hug, before watching the young woman open the door and let out a deep breath.

"Ready" said Cassandra.

* * *

As they walked down the aisle, Sam found herself focused on him as he stood waiting for her. Marks hand was warm in hers as it curled around the crook of his arm. Cassandra stood opposite him, with a beaming smile which Sam could see out the corner of her eye, but the faces to either side of the aisle seemed like a blur as she walked slowly past towards the front of the small chapel where the priest stood waiting. 

A fragrant scent from the flowers arrangements filled the air as Mark gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before letting her go and stepping to the side. Sam took her husband to be's hand gently as he offered it to her, casting her one of the familiar glances she was so used to receiving off him, one full of love and care. They managed to avert their gazes long enough to turn to the priest so he could begin the short but meaningful exchanging of vows.

* * *

_I, Samantha Carter, take you Pete Shanahan, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I affirm to you in the presence of God and these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live._


	5. Mourner

Universe 109-820

The warmth was immense, and Sam thought how strange that today should have turned out to be so beautiful and peaceful. She had expected a cloudy overcast sky, perhaps a little rain, a slight chill in the air perhaps, something more fitting to what it had brought. Because you could never not feeling some kind of slight happiness when the sun shone, it lifted the spirit and gave the false presence of everything was going to be all right. 

She should be standing here with perhaps an umbrella in one hand, shading her from rain; instead she stood with a rose in one hand and the soft embrace of fingers in another. Frowning she glanced sideways and took in Daniel's form. He seemed as oblivious to her standing by him and she had been to him. In the corner of her eyes she spied the towering form of Teal'c casting a slight shadow over the both of them as he too stood silently staring.

The crowd had dispersed, although Sam wasn't surprised it had been a large crowd, many familiar faces, a few unknowns, but all with similar looks on their faces, a mixture of shock, loss, and yet undeniably, with sense of knowing, acknowledgement and acceptance. Sam hadn't wanted to see that, not even in Daniel or Teal'c yet there it was on everyone faces, even her own as she had gazed in the mirror that same morning.

The ceremony had been the usual military affair, tinged and upheld with a uniformity of grace and pride. Sam had let herself by carried by that feeling, she felt connected to everyone present and it had helped her keep hold of her hazy and fragile senses as words had been spoken, memories had arisen and procedure had been followed. Tears had already been shed, she stayed strong throughout, closely guarded by Daniel and Teal'c.

She felt an overwhelming presence of duty towards them and others. That she needed to stay sharp and focused for the dreary occasion, perhaps that's why she found the calmness of the day so strange, because it helped her along so graciously.

She hadn't noticed people leaving, the quiet murmur of the people leaving one by one. Her mind had been on other things, how life had twisted and changed, how at solitary moments of the past years, they'd all known a day like this would come, yet this was real, so very tangibly real, and for a time Sam had not wanted to face that bitter truth.

"Sam" said Daniel, quietly beside her, almost a whisper intervening into her thoughts "We should go"

She blinked a few times, her eyes had been growing misty, and she gently squeezed Daniel's fingers in her own.

"Just give me a few minutes Daniel. I want a few moments alone"

"OK, we'll wait at the car" replied Daniel, stooping closer and giving her a soft kiss of companionship on her cheek before he left her side.

Sam caught a solitary figure of Teal'c giving one last small bow forward before he turned and followed Daniel. She shifted her focus downwards and forward to the mound of dirt before her, and felt drained of words and thought. She felt a sudden rush of emotion and her eyes misted over once more, closing them she inhaled a deep breath and looked up at the clear blue sky.

With a sigh and a soft smile she looked back down and lifted the rose to her chest.

"Would you look at that sky, a perfect clear blue. A perfect day for fishing wouldn't you say Jack?"

Her voice faltered at the name but she refused to lose her control, she'd lost it so many times in the days which had passed.

"Yeah of course you would,… perfect for fishing" she whispered "Just don't let the boys hear I said so"

With another smile of resilience she lifted the rose to her face and inhaled its sweet scent before kissing it softly on its petals. She crouched low to the ground.

"Speaking of the boys, we're all heading over to George's, to give you a proper send off. All this pomp and ceremony never was your style, don't worry, I won't let Daniel have too much beer. Teal'c intrigued to hear some of your stories, I'm sure plenty of the guys have some to tell." Sam paused as she spoke and shook her head slightly to stop from babbling to the dirt, as she made to stand, she continued for a moment "Bye Jack, we'll stop by from time to time…oh...and say hi to my dad for me"

With that she stood up, gave one more wry smile and looked up at the clear cloudless sky before turning. Standing at a distance waited Teal'c and Daniel by the car. With a deep breath, and silently once more saying goodbye forever, Sam headed towards the two men left in her life, and she knew that the months ahead would be hard for them all, but she also knew that they'd get through it together. 


End file.
